Tragedy
by Monet3322
Summary: In the middle of several Tragedys, Monk is faced with feelings that he did not expect towards Natalie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tragedy

Author: Monet3322

Rated: PG13

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM 

Monk walked into the living room of his home with one glistening tear running down his rosy red cheeks. Natalie turned to him with concern in her eyes and said with a very concerned voice, " Monk what's wrong".

Monk turned to her and stuttered " i…i..ttt…it has happened again".

Natalie looked forward towards her teary eyed friend and said, " what what's happened".

Monk tried to speak, but, before the first word could pass through his dry, cracked, lips he burst into tears. Natalie, with tears in her own eyes came over to Monk and hugged the complete wreck that sat before her. Monk began to move back but after a moment of hesitation he accepted her heart felt embrace.

After what is at least a half an hour of love and concern that was held between both Monk and Natalie, Monk stepped back and began to whimper, " I can't believe that after all these years he, he would take another innocent persons life".

Natalie looked at Monk with tears in her eyes and said, "what are you talking about".

Monk looked up and once again began to cry; Natalie hugged him once more but then realized that she couldn't take the anticipation any more. She looked up at Monk and said " Monk, I cannot help you unless you tell me what is going on".

Monk still crying cried " it was him it was the…"

Monk no longer could take it; he cried out to Natalie that he wasn't going to be able to tell her anymore until he had full composure. Natalie finally understood how painful the situation was for Monk. After hours and hours of tears, comfort, love and pain Monk finally had regained his composure.

Monk began to tell this painful secret but before he could finish, a knock on the door startled them both Natalie looked at the door with an angry look because she still didn't know what Monk was so torn up about. Natalie turned to Monk and told him that she would get the door. Natalie walked towards the door mumbling dirty words, and slowly opened the door, it was detective Leland Stottlemyer, he was surprised to see that Natalie was answering the door but then he thought about it and realized that it was customary for her to be at his house.

Leland asked " umm Natalie have you seen Monk"

Natalie replied, " Yes I believe that this is his house and that eventually people do come home."

" Natalie I could do without your sarcasm right now" Leland said with an unhappy voice

"Sorry detective, he's right here but could you come back later this is kind of a bad time" Natalie replied back.

The unhappy man replied " well if its that bad I'll just wait right here, or I could help."

Natalie said convinced " alright you can come in"

They both walked down the hall and turned into the living room; they looked surprised to see that Monk was reading.

They turned to him and Natalie began to ask, " Monk will you finish telling me what is going on"

Monk looked up and replied, " there has been another car bombing".

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

Natalie began to cry, and had to leave the room. Stottlemeyer told Monk that he had to go. After he left Natalie entered back into the room. She looked at him and then ran towards the couch that Monk was sitting on and hugged him. Once again Monk began to cry in his nurses shoulders. They cried together longer than the first hugging. So long in fact that it ran all the way until 2:13 in the morning. Luckily Julie was at her prestigious grandparents home for the week.

Natalie looked up at monk and cried, " Monk I had no idea that…"

Natalie couldn't speak any longer so she just embraced Monk once more. They both were crying together. Monk and Natalie were so tired from the hours of crying, that they fell asleep together.

They woke up by the rays of sunlight that shined throughout the house. Natalie looked out at the kitchen and got up.

Natalie looked up at the man who she was laying upon and whispered "Adrian would you like some breakfast"

Monk was surprised to see that she was laying on his chest. Not to mention the fact that she doesn't really ever call him Adrian anyway.

"u…u.u.u.u.u.u.u….umm yea sure" he replied

Natalie got up and went into the kitchen where she began to make a delicious breakfast for her friend.

Monk thought to himself '_I cannot believe what has happened I mean this is the only time other than with Trudy that I have woken up next to a woman.' _While he was daydreaming Natalie walked into the room with two same yet different trays of hot breakfast.

She set a plate on Monks TV tray that he got out for his breakfast followed by four more plates. There were two eggs on one plate, four of the same link sausages on another, two pancakes on the next and 10 slices of strawberry on the last plate.

Monk looked up, smiled and said, "this is perfect, I cant thank you enough for the things you have done for me."

Monk had finally forgot about his problems and he was happier than he had been in a long time. Natalie proceeded to sit down next to her grinning companion as she smiled and began to eat.

"Monk, I know maybe I shouldn't be asking you this, but I think I should know…. Umm who was in the car", Natalie said with caution.

Monk once again began to let tears trickle down his face as he struggled to have the words come out from his quivering lips.

"U.U…u.u.u.u.u…ummm it waaaaaa… ss…. I cant", Monk whimpered.

Once again Monk began to cry incessantly Natalie looked up from her plate and began to comfort her balling friend.

"Monk, Monk I need to know… please tell me", Natalie said in a comforting manor.

"I…I…I….I… I just cant" Monk replied in tears.

"o.k." Natalie said unhappily.

After hours of tears monk finally got up the courage to tell her but he asked if he could finish his well-prepared breakfast. Natalie gave him the o.k. to do so. Unfortunately Natalie didn't realize that it would take Monk over one hour to eat his breakfast but fortunately it was nice because he was savoring every bite. Finally Monk was finished.

"O.K. I guess I'm ready" he said unhappily.

"o.k. then proceed", Natalie replied.

"O.K."

"O.K."

They said back in fourth until Monk finally said holding back tears "it was…"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

There...I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review!


	2. You have one missed call

"My… father" Monk said on the verge of bursting into tears.

Natalie looked at him in utter shock as she let several glistening tears escape from her already watery eyes. She looked up at him and saw (surprisingly) how calm he was being, in the sense that he was not balling, but still crying, she guessed that because he never really knew his father he was able to regain composure after only so long of grieving.

"I… I… I… shouldn't have pressured you into telling me about who was in the car", Natalie stuttered.

"Its alrigh…"Monk said before he began to weep once more.

Natalie lifted Monk's head and kissed him ever so slightly on his rosy red cheek, looked him in the eye and said, "I promise you that I am going to do everything in my power to figure out who did this"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_. The phone sounded from the kitchen.

"Ill get it", she said sniffling.

"Hello" she said trying to sound happier.

"Umm…um… Adrian, Adrian is that you", the anonymous caller said.

"Umm… sorry this is Natalie who is this", Natalie replied.

"Natalie, Natalie is that you, hi, this is Ambrose" he said in a giddy manor

"Uu…uuu…uu…. Ambrose" she said with tears ready to come out. "I, how are you?" she said softly.

"Ummm. G.… good and you" Ambrose replied in a curious manor. "So do you want to come over to the house tonight".

"Sorry, but no" she replied back.

"Ohh… all right" he said unhappily.

"But, Monk, Julie and I can come over" she said, feeling guilty.

"Great! Be here at seven" he said happily "bye".

He hung up the phone. She left the kitchen in a wallowing manor.

"Adrian umm… we are going to go over to Ambrose's tonight… if that's alright with you", she said trying to sound confident.

"That's great I can't wait to see Ambrose and I guess this would be the best time to tell him". Monk said also trying to sound confident.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM 

On the drive over Monk began to think about the kiss that Natalie gave to him over at his house. _Why would she kiss me, does she like me, was she just being polite, does she like me, am I that pathetic, to her was it strictly platonic, does she like me, do I like her_? These were just some of the many thoughts that repeated over and over again like a scoreboard at a football game.

"Mr. Monk are you ok," Julie said in a concerned voice.

"Julie this isn't the time", Natalie replied.

"Why… what happened", Julie said more concerned than before.

"Its not something that concerns you" Natalie said angrily

"Fine" Julie replied angrier than her mother

"Were here" Monk rejoiced as he took his hand off the restraining handle.

_Knock, knock, knock_, Ambrose answered the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hello everyone how are you doing", he said happily.

Quickly they were seated at Ambrose's table that had his mothers antique china on it. With a nametag on every walnut chair that was around the table with two big end chairs that looked new. One of the end chairs had Natalie's name on it. Of course the best setting was set for Natalie. Monk looked at Ambrose in surprise and asked " Ambrose when did you get those new chairs"? 

"I got them online and they were delivered to me about a month ago" Ambrose replied with a smile on his face.

"Really, when did you get a computer" Monk asked?

"Well, it's a funny story I was talking to this local super market owner who said that there was a contest that I could enter ran by dell I think, so anyway I won it and got the computer". Ambrose replied, laughing.

"Ohh well that's great", Monk said.

"Well let's eat" Natalie rejoiced.

"Oh of course" Ambrose said as he began to leave the room.

Ambrose returned into the room with a plethora of food. A big juicy turkey, crisp, sliced ruby, red, apples, a bowl of creamy, white, mashed potatoes, three plates, all with different vegetables on them, one, orange carrots, two, cauliflower, three, green beans, and a bowl of delicious gravy that was set in front of them. Surprisingly Monk didn't care about the lack of even numbers of food on the table.

Natalie and Julie were in awe with the sight that they saw. Julie jumped for the bowl of the steaming hot mashed potatoes; Natalie quickly grabbed Julie's hand.

"Julie! Goodness show some manners", Natalie snipped

"But mom…" Julie replied in a whiney voice

Natalie looked at Julie angrily and said, "no buts or cries, and especially no whining."

"Goodness mom this is Ambrose not the Queen of England" Julie mocked

"Julie how dare you speak to me that way, you…you…you are grounded"! Natalie yelled

Natalie doesn't usually have to ground Julie, but after what had happened she wasn't in the mood for _more_ problems.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Monk", Natalie said softly

"Uh umm" 

"And Ambrose" Natalie replied in an embarrassed manner

"Well, lets change the subject", Monk said

"Yes lets" Natalie Quickly replied

"Umm, lets see… oh… oh… haha…Natalie do you remember that time that_… _haha_…_ when I first met you I called your birth control pills…hehe…tic tacs" Monk said trying to hold back laughs.

" Adrian my daughter is still right here" Natalie replied

"Oh…yeah…they were tic tacs", Monk said trying to make up for his mistake.

"Lets just talk about the amazing dinner, Ambrose has cooked for us", Natalie said acknowledging Ambrose

"Oh yea it looks great" Monk replied softly

"Can we eat now", Julie yelped

"Oh"

"Oh"

"Oh"

They all said one after another.

"Lets eat", Natalie yelled

Monk began with the turkey, Natalie started with the slices of Apples, Julie began with, of course the mashed potatoes, and Ambrose began with the vegetables.

After a long two hours of gorging on their meals they seemed to be all full. Then Ambrose came into the room with a tray of four different desserts. The first plate was steaming hot Apple pie cut into ten equal slices. The second plate was creamy, rich cheesecake with a cherry topping yet again cut into ten equal slices. The third plate was tiramisu. The last plate was a Cherry pie.

"Take your pick", Ambrose said with his arms in the air.

"I want the…" Julie began

"Not so fast, either your grounded for three days, or you don't get dessert for today", Natalie said with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhh… fine… no dessert" Julie said angrily

"Wise choice" Natalie replied smiling

"Umm none for me", Monk said in an I'm full voice

"I'll just take two of everything to go", Natalie replied

"Ok, coming right up", Ambrose said as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Feel free to watch some TV" Ambrose yelled from the kitchen

"Let's go" Natalie said to Julie

Monk followed

"Hey Adrian, guess what, I talked to dad he said that he was coming into town to visit us" Ambrose said as he walked into the living room

Just then Monk started to cry.

Natalie leaned over to him and told him to tell Ambrose.

Monk leaned up and said, "Ambrose I need to talk to you in the kitchen"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM 

Monk and Ambrose walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk to me about Adrian", Ambrose replied in an all to happy voice

"It's…it's…it's about dad", Monk said

"No Adrian, I don't want to hear it, dad is coming, he promised me." Ambrose said angrily

"Ambrose dad isn't…cant ever come back", Monk replied with tears in his eyes

"Yes he is and will" Ambrose snipped

"No he's not"! Monk screamed

"Ambrose you don't understand, dad was in his car and his cell phone rang, he picked it up and… " Monk began

"No, no, no, no, no he's…" Ambrose said crying

Adrian nodded

"NO"! Ambrose screamed

Then Ambrose fell on his knees and cried. Monk cried with him and they sat next together and hugged.

Natalie and Julie heard everything so Natalie grabbed her dessert and left.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN 

On the drive home Natalie was tearing up almost the entire way but then she was taken out of her daze by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

**Author's note**: All right you guys here's my next chapter hope you like it.

For those of you who don't know how Trudy's car bomb was activated, it was her cell phone; Ambrose knew how the bomb was activated.


	3. The Unknown Caller

Sorry for the wait...I had a bit of writers block but I finally got the chapter done...here it is.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Natalie turned and looked down at her somewhat annoying cell phone ring, for a moment Natalie could not turn away from the ringing metal with the words _unknown caller _flashing on the screen that lay right before her. Julie then broke Natalie's intense gaze with the words " mom pay attention to the road!"

Natalie then looked up to see that the car was veering off the road she turned off the grass and got back on the black pavement. Natalie suddenly realized that the call seemed somewhat familiar to her, she felt like she knew that something was wrong. Suddenly the feeling was gone once she approached her house that was cloaked in darkness except for the glow from the headlights of the car. Once Natalie started to get out of the car she heard a ticking noise coming from the bottom of the vehicle, she leaned down to check the noise when she saw it, a small fat metal contraption with many red and blue wires covering a timer that read 10 and began to count down, Natalie knew what it was, a bomb! By then Julie had gotten out of the car for only a couple of seconds before her frantic mother grabbed her hand and began to quickly pull her away from the ticking SUV.

While they were running away from the car Julie screamed, " what's going on!"

"THERES A BOMB ON THE CAR, HURRY WE HAVE TO RUN!", Natalie screamed back.

As they were running the bomb kept ticking and the numbers kept decreasing 6,5,4, by then Natalie was turning around to see how far she was but by then it happened 3,2,1, BOOM the car was engulfed in colossal orange and yellow flames that created a big enough force to throw Natalie five feet and Julie, since she was only a little behind Natalie was thrown 6 feet. Now they both are lying on the rough black concrete, but surprisingly Julie was the first to get up, because when she was thrown her head landed on the cool grass that lay next to the road, it was only her body that was on the road. Julie looked at her mom that lay motionless on the ground. Julie began to limp over to her mother.

"Mom, Mom…. Mom. Mom, please wake up" Julie said with tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks.

Then Julies eyes lit up when she saw her mother let out a short breath, Julie paid no attention to the ashes that fell on her arms, legs, and hair, all she paid attention to was the slowly breathing mother that lay before her.

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

A couple of hours later Julie and Natalie were taken to the emergency room where they were taken into intensive care, Julie was taken in for third degree burns on her left and right arm, one on her neck, another on her thigh, and two on her back. Natalie was taken in for a small concussion, deep gashes, and third degree burns on her back as well but not as bad as her daughter. Natalie by that time was awake and talking to the Captain, Randy, and, Monk. Natalie kept trying to leave the hospital room because of the sobbing screams coming from room 112 where her daughter was being treated for her burns.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Monk kept repeating with one tear running down his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault", Natalie also kept repeating as she slowly crept towards the door.

Natalie then swung the door open and she began to run down the hall to the room that she heard her daughter's painful cries. She then stopped when the cries stopped then she ran into the room to find her daughter sobbing in her white pillow on the bed. Natalie then proceeded over to the bed, Natalie laid her hand on Julie's back in the wrong spot, Julie cried out in agony when Natalie laid her hand on Julie's somewhat charred skin.

Natalie then began to cry and she whispered, " I'm sorry…you didn't deserve this."

Julie then whimpered, " Neither did you."

They both began to cry together while Natalie embraced Julie in a large hug. This continued for about a half an hour before Monk broke their whimpering with the words,

"Natalie we know exactly what's happening?"

Natalie turned and assured her daughter that she would be back in just a couple minutes. Then Natalie left the room turning to look at Julie every step.

"What do you mean you know what's happening", Natalie said with tears in her eyes.

"We think that the attacker is only going after Monks loved ones", Stottlemeyer said in his typical low voice, but this time there was a slight whimper to his voice.

"Leland are you crying? ", Natalie said in a momish voice.

"No! I mean I think there is some toxic chemical that is burning my eyes", the captain replied in a defensive manner. "Anyway, we are all in danger, he already struck Natalie that means that the rest of us need to watch each others backs."

"Oh, no that means that he must be coming after me next", Randy replied in a scared but also proud manner.

Everyone then stared at Randy and began to giggle at his words.

"What?", Randy replied in a confused way.

"Anyway, Can I go see my daughter?", Natalie said while chuckling.

"Yes", Stottlemeyer replied.

Natalie proceeded into her daughter's hospital room and saw her little girl balling in her pillow. Natalie sat down next to her daughter and began to weep; in the process Julie looked up and started hugging her mom.

" This is all my fault", Julie whimpered to her mother.

"What" Natalie replied?

" If I wasn't so mean to you at Ambrose's this never would have happened" Julie replied, and then she began to ball once more.

" Excuse me for saying this but that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard", Natalie replied in a laughing tone of voice.

"What", Julie replied?

" Unless you put that bomb on our car this is not your fault", Natalie said in a reassuring manner.

" I just thought that if you died out there then you would have… have never known how much I love you', Julie said trying to hold back tears.

" Yes I would have" Natalie replied back.

Then they embraced each other in a hug that could have lasted for years, but the hug was broken by Julie's words.

"I love you so much", Julie said.

Then Monk walked into the room and said, " Natalie can I speak to you in private.

"Again", Natalie replied.

"This is important" Monk said in his serious voice.

Then they left the room, and they walked down the hall. Then Monk took Natalie into an area that was somewhat private.

"Natalie I thought today that…that…I would lose you, and it scared me more than anything", Monk said while crying.

" Monk you will never lose me and I promise you that", Natalie reassured.

Then Natalie put her soft hand on Monk's warm cheek, Monk then brought his dry hand on hers. Natalie began to lean towards Monk, then she kissed him ever so slightly on his rosy red cheek, but before she could remove her lips Monks hand graced her cheek and brought her lips towards his. Then both of their ruby lips touched, and for what seemed like an eternity Monk finally felt love.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

I hope you guys like this chapter. I know its been pretty traumatic but the romance is coming soon I promise. REVIEW SOON!


	4. the Forbidden Kiss

WARNING: this chapter contains somesexual content that may be displeasing to some readers if you are offended by this im sorry, but it was vital for the following chapters.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Slowly Monk pulled his lips away from Natalie's, but before he could fully pull away Natalie brought his lips to hers and they then engaged in an even more passionate kiss than before. Monk was overwhelmed with the love that was hidden beneath his beating heart, but is it truly love, or just a feeling that could be easily mistaken for this normally overlooked emotion.

Monk pulled away from Natalie this time not letting her try to pull him into another kiss, and said, "I..I...uhh...I can't...describe how that felt"

"It was beautiful, I can't think of any other way to describe it", Natalie said happily

"Thank you", Monk and Natalie said at the same time as Natalie left the room so as to let Monk to process the situation.

After Natalie left, Monk immediately started folding a towel to ease his mind. _Do I love her or is my heart leading me into another black hole that took Trudy and my whole life away, _Monk thought trying to believe what had just happened.

Meanwhile Natalie was walking down the linoleum floored hallway that lies between the white pasty walls that had cheap, poorly painted watercolors hanging upon them, when she was stopped by Julie.

"Mom, are you ok", Julie said with a quiver.

"I'm fine," Natalie said with a reassuring look.

"When can we go home?" Julie asked.

"Once we get dressed we can go, ok "Natalie said happily.

As Natalie was getting dressed one question seemed to daunt her. Was the kiss a mistake? Or was it a perfect decision. These thoughts raced through Natalie's head in a small whirlwind of unanswered thoughts.

Then there was a small knock at the door and Stottlemeyer came into the room as Natalie finished buttoning her black stained jeans.

"Are you ready", Stottlemeyer asked.

"Yes", Natalie replied

Stottlemeyer drove Natalie and Julie to there house that was surrounded by some still burning debris. Natalie and Julie got out and slowly walked over to their house. They entered the house and Julie immediately walked over to a packed bag on the floor and asked "oh... yea... Mom, Becca is coming over to pick me up for a sleep over in an hour...can I go, I really want to just forget about this?"

"Sure", Natalie replied smiling.

Meanwhile, Monk was riding home with Randy when he thought about the kiss. _What have I done, what have I done, Trudy, Trudy, please forgive me, I feel like I have betrayed you. No, I know I have betrayed you. I shouldn't love anyone else, but you have told me over and over in my dreams that I should move on, and maybe I should._

Just then Monk told Randy to go to Natalie's house.

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

Natalie was cleaning her living room when a knock at the door startled her. She walked over to the door; she opened and found Monk standing there with an unsure look on his face.

"You ok Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked.

Monk was silent for a moment as he thought about what he was about to do. "Natalie...I'm about to do something...that may catch you off guard. So...please don't quit."

He then grabbed Natalie and kissed her more passionately than before and brought her over to the couch they then began to lay down on the couch, still kissing although now it would be considered making out, He started to unbutton her blouse.

Natalie, sighing asked "are you sure" and Monk then told her "I haven't been more ready".

Monk then continued unbuttoning her blouse. Then Natalie, still kissing, began to unbutton his inspector # 8 shirt, gently so his shirt would still be perfect. Natalie then started to take off his shirt, after she finished unbuttoning it, still asking if he is sure. She then told Monk "I love you, and I am happier to share this with you than ever before." But before she could finish her sentence the phone rang.

"Do you want me to answer it", Natalie asked Monk with only enough space between her lips and his to ask. But by the look on his face she knew the answer. She got up and answered the phone in her now unbuttoned shirt that sways across her smooth stomach.

"Hello... Oh hey Stottlemeyer, you want to speak to Monk, ok" Natalie said with the phone to her ear. She then handed the phone to Monk who was now wearing his half buttoned shirt.

"Hello", Monk said.

"Is she there yet?" Stottlemeyer replied excited.

"Who"

Monk was startled to here the name, he then turned to the window to see a familiar figure, Monk said with a quiver " Sharona"?

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

Authors note: ok that's my new chapter, are you surprised? It was fun to write, sorry it took me so long to update well I hope you liked it.

REVIEW!


	5. the Burns of Friendship

Sharona was standing right out side Natalie's door with tears in her eyes to see Monk, one of her best friends, being very intimate with his new nurse. She immediately began to run away from the horrible sight.

Monk quickly darted for the door, unusually, not buttoning his shirt, which he still couldn't believe was unbuttoned in the first place.

As he swung the door open to catch his hysterical ex-nurse, Natalie realized the horrible yet wonderful situation she got herself into.

As Sharona ran down the street the thoughts of Monk and this new tramp that he calls his nurse ran through her mind. As she ran the tears in her eyes had made it difficult to see the road with many pieces of debris scattered around the pavement. Not noticing one particular piece that was still partially flaming, she tripped over it and she scraped her tear covered face on the blackened street. As she felt her skin burning it felt like her friendship with Monk was also searing away into nothing more than a bloody under layer of skin. Monk ran over to Sharona, who was now balling on top of the hot blunt pavement.

"What are you doing, Monk?" Sharona said unhappily with tears in her her grayish blue eyes. Her eyes alone made him feel guilty, for her eyes were like two blue lakes that could either entrance a man who wished to love her or repel any man that wishes two hurt her.

"Monk you are sleeping with your nurse, what has happened to you, what happened to the good man that I cared so strongly about" Sharona said with tears rolling down her dark cheeks only lit by the burnt orange flames that heat the debris.

Monk only crouched on the ground because Monk would never sit on the ground, not even in a crisis. Monk then began to cry tears of pure guilt and sorrow.

"Why are you back" Monk said with an abundance more of tears.

"Monk I came back to find you to...to help me with a case I'm solving." Sharona said trying to hold back more tears.

"What?" Monk sniffled.

"There's been an accident" Sharona said again bursting into tears, "actually, to be more distinct...it was a car bombing."

"Who? What? When? Where?" Monk asked questionably. "Who? Who was in the car?"

"Bus" Sharona corrected.

"Bus?" Monk said questioning her words.

"The bombing was on a school bus", Sharona replied.

"Who was in the bus?"

"Benji...luckily he was getting off the school bus, three kids were bullying a boy named Thomas Lamar, Benji was defending him. Thomas was one stop after Benji, he is fourth to last stop. Thomas was third to last and Benji was walking to the house, when Thomas stopped him. He ran towards Benji to give him money for his help and then the bus just blew up. Benji was ten feet away and Thomas was four feet away four feet fouourrrrr feet", Sharona said when she began to cry once more.

"How is Benji?" Monk asked.

"Benji landed on a broken flag pole, it went through his shoulder, he has four broken ribs and third degree burns, my boy, my Benji could've died! I almost lost my Benji!" Sharona said hardly being able to talk through all the tears.

Monk then asked "And Thomas?"

"He has third degree burns all over his body and he also has a collapsed lung and twelve broken bones he's in critical condition" Sharona replied in tears. "Benji and Thomas are the only survivors that's why I came, Three boys lost their lives because some lunatic decided to car bomb a school bus, I want more than anything to put this guy behind bars, he almost took my son and I want justice, I want you to solve the case"

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

Authors note: I hope you liked my chapter I'm sorry for the wait. I know it was short but I'll make the next one long, I promise! **REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW!**


	6. Times Mystery

On the way to the station the angst and awkwardness ruled the air, like a majestic eagle rules the sky. An awkward silence devoured Sharona's car, which was now an SUV in fact it almost seemed to be the same model as Natalie's. The silence was finally broken by Sharona's New Jersey voice.

"So, how long have you two been an item", Sharona said unpleasantly.

" We- "

"We're not any sort of item, at all, ever", Monk said interrupting Natalie.

" Why not you both are so cute together, the nurse and her OCD boss" sharona said angrily.

"Excuse me I at least am staying with him and you just walked away" Natalie retaliated.

"im sorry that was out of line"

By then they had stopped at the station and were on their way out of the car. Sharona stormed across the parking lot in to the cinder block building.

As sharona walked into the station, nostalgia for all the days she walked in this station with her best friend Adrian Monk kicked in. Her green eyes began to feel with tears and before she new it her face was covered in salt water. She then turned o the side and found Natalie looking at her feet she looked as a dog does whenever they have their tail between their legs. Sharona quickly turned away for at this moment she hated Natalie. Natalie began to approach Sharona when Stottlemeyer walked up

"Well ill be darned Sharona Fleming in my station didn't think I would see you again, come here and give me a hug."

Sharona quickly ran over to Stottlemeyer and gave him a bear hug and a huge kiss on the cheek. " wow it is great to see you Leland." she said with wide eyes.

Randy then came swooping in with w huge mouth and said "Sharona it is great to see you and let me just say that we here at the San Francisco police department will do our best to solve your case."

Sharona gave him a puzzled look "Randy Its good to see you but please don't talk to me like an advertisement, I DID work here for three years."

"o im sorry I say that to every client I mean"-

"What Randy is trying to say is he is very sorry about Benji as am I" stottlemeyer said in a reassuring voice.

Right then Monk asked "what time did the bomb go off?"

Sharona gave him the thanks for ruining the moment face then said, "it was late, the bus, it happened at around 4:19, why?"

Monks eyes got big when he heard that time "ummm...uh...that was the same time as my fathers bomb went off."

"Wait there has been other car bombings" sharona said confused.

Monk ignored her comment then said "Natalie what time was it when you were driving home?"

"Ummm... well about...4:15 to 4:20"

"So he strikes between 4:15 and 4:20 every time?" Randy asked.

"No he strikes at 4:19 because that was when Trudy's..." Monk then began to weep.

Stottlemeyer's face turned white for he knew of what Monk was saying then. he was talking about the time Trudy died. The room was silent when a phone cal shattered the awkward quiet. Stotlemeyer answered quickly

"Hello there has been a bombing where who are the victims" stottlemeyer said in his police reassuring voice.

"Ambrose mon..." the phone then dropped to the floor.


	7. Loves brutal love

AUTHORS NOTE;

I am so sorry for the delay. I feel bad for making you wait, so here is the closing chapter in the story TRAGEDY!!!!!! Enjoy…..

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

They arrived at the Captain's office and then Monk looked into Natalie's eyes and said…

"BENJI IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND AMBROSE LACKS A FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND IM NOT OCD I WAS LIEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
